Papou Fruit Love
by XxX Ryuuzaki-Chan XxX
Summary: A love story that includes Riku and a new character Korei, which is considered to be Sora’s sister. After a heartbreaking accident tears them apart when they are just children, he tries to find his missing young crush as a new adventure unfolds.
1. Prologue

Papou Fruit Love

A Riku Love Story

Prologue

_A young five year old boy with short, shining silver hair and beautiful light blue eyes was hiding behind a tree, clutching a yellow star shaped fruit to his chest. He had on a yellow and black shirt that had a black collar and a zipper down the middle, sandals and some purple shorts. He peered out from behind the tree, looking at a four year old girl with ocean blue eyes and long, light brown hair, wearing a light gray dress and having no shoes on, playing with a boy the same age as her and looked like her, but his darker brown hair was wildly spiked, it pointing in many directions. His small heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he tightened his grip on the fruit. He had a crush on the pretty four year old girl, it lasting almost for a year now. His parents laughed and thought it was cute that when he said he thought he was in love with the girl, them being so young and all. They said that it was just a young crush. But he believed it was love, so he was waiting for the boy to leave so he could finally tell the girl how he felt and, hopefully, share a Papou Fruit with her. _

"_Well, I am going inside now. Come in soon, o.k. Sister?" The boy said, wiping off the sand that clung to his clothes. _

_"Alright Nii-San." She said, wiggling her toes, not even looking up. They where not actually related, just considered each other as siblings since the looked so much alike. The boy started to walk toward where the silver haired one. _

_**'Oh no! What do I do now?' **He thought, but didn't have much time. He shoved the Papou Fruit behind his back as the brown haired boy saw him behind the tree._

"_Riku? What are you doing there?" The boy asked._

"_Nothing Sora! Uh… just taking a walk." The sky blue eyed boy said, dropping the fruit on to the ground so Sora wouldn't notice it. _

"_Well, come on! You are going to miss dinner." The cheerful brunette said before tugging Riku away from the tree. Riku had completely forgotten he was staying the night at Sora's. As he was dragged away, he turned to glance at the pretty four year old before turning his attention away from her._

_Why did it have to happen? If either of them stayed just a little longer…_

"_AIEEEEHHH!" A young girl screamed, it ringing out through the whole island. _

_Riku felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. "That was Korei!" He cried out and bolted out of Sora's house, leaving Sora in utter shock. He ran to the spot they last saw her, his small legs carrying him as fast as they could. He stopped, his eyes wide at the sight before him._

"_Ah… uh…" The girl from earlier whimpered, holding one eye with her hand, curled in a tiny ball in front of a tall male wearing a cloak, a long, bloody katana in his hands. Blood soaked the sand and covered the young girls hand and the front of her dress. Riku looked up angrily at the hooded man._

"_How dare you hurt Korei!" He cried out, and then charged at the man. A terrible pain erupted through his stomach as the stranger kicked him away. He felt something wet seep through the back of his shirt as he landed on the ground, but didn't pay attention to it. He looked up to see the stranger pick Korei up off the ground, her passing out from the blood loss. "No! Let her go!" The man ignored the silver hair child as Sora ran into the scene._

"_Riku, what is… SISTER!" He screamed, seeing Korei in the man's arms bleeding. Like Riku, Sora tried to charge head first at the man, but also was kicked into the sand. The male heard adults coming and ran away, seeming to disappear into the sunset with the child. _

"_No…. Korei…" Riku whispered, feeling his sapphire eyes sting, tears threatening to fall. He then noticed the wetness on his back. He turned around and looked on the ground. He saw the Papou Fruit he was going to share with Korei, crushed._

_Suddenly every thing went black as he felt a cold liquid splashed across his head._


	2. Chapter One: Going back to Twilight Town

Going back to Twilight Town

"Time to get up, sleepyhead!" Kairi said in a sing-song voice, holding a pail of water with Sora standing behind her, laughing. Riku groaned and sat up, brushing some strands of damped hair out of his face.

"Why did you do that?" He mumbled, glaring at Kairi slightly. They where in Traverse Town's hotel in the Second District, finally finishing what they needed to do in the King's last letter. That was reason that Donald and Goofy wasn't with them anymore. Sora had made a big scene about it saying he would 'miss them with no end.'

"Because you wouldn't wake up! Plus, you where flopping around in bed like a fish out of water!" Kairi said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Yeah! What where you dreaming about Riku?" Sora asked, finally able to stop laughing. Riku didn't reply, just stared at the ground, his damp hair shadowing his eyes. "Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked, not use to seeing his friend like this.

"I had a dream… about the day we lost Korei…" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Every one then went silent. Well… almost everyone.

"Who is Korei?" Kairi asked, feeling slightly left out.

"Korei was a girl who lived on the island with us. She was taken away by some one in a black cloak a few weeks before you came." Sora said, sighing at the memory.

"I-I thought maybe, just maybe, one of the Origination XIII members would have taken her, but I didn't find her. " Riku said, his voice slightly cracking. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. Even still, he felt his heart pound rapidly at Korei's name. He still loved her, even after all these years. Before he left the island and all that Heartless stuff started, he had the same dream, but thought it _was_ just a young crush. But soon after that, he had daydreams of what she may look like now, how she may act. Suddenly, a hand came into his line of sight followed by a question. "Huh?"

"I think we lost him Sora!" Kairi said, waving her hand in his face again.

"I think your right Kairi…" Sora said, then tugged on the teen's silver locks.

"Ow! Let go Sora! And stop waving your hand in my face!" Riku snapped, slapping away Kairi's hand. Kairi held her hand, faking a whimpering noise and Sora withdrew his hand as if Riku was a deadly snake.

"Geez, your grumpy today!" Sora said, pouting. "Anyway, we are going to Twilight Town today!" His attitude suddenly changed, making Riku wonder if his brunette friend was Bipolar.

"Yay! Finally some time to relax!" Kairi cheered happily.

"Who suddenly decided we **must **go to Twilight Town?" Riku said, crossing his arms. He wanted to go home to Destiny Islands.

"I did! Plus I promised Hayner and the others I would come and visit once and awhile! And it has been awhile since we have been there." Sora said, his voice slightly whiny. God, how Riku hated that voice. And he knew his friend well enough that he would keep using that voice until he agreed to go.

Sighing, Riku agreed. "But, I get to drive this time. Last time Sora crashed us into an asteroid and we ended up in the Pride Lands."

"Aww… alright, fine. You can drive." Sora said, then went to his room to gather his things, Kairi right behind him. Riku was left alone.

Riku looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and thought _'I wonder what Korei is doing right now…' _

**-In Twilight Town-**

Hanyer and Seifer had just got into another argument, Oltte and Pence watching. Vivi and the rest of Seifer's gang weren't there. "Then let's have a Struggle to settle this!" Seifer challenged, Hanyer plucking his final nerve.

"Fine! Let's go!" Hanyer said, taking out his Struggle weapon. Seifer took out his own Struggle weapon and got into a fighting stance.

"I hope Hanyer doesn't get beaten too badly. You remember what happened last time, right Pence. Pence? Are you listening to me?" Oltte asked, looking over at him. Pence had his mouth hanging open, his wide eyes following something. Oltte turned to follow his gaze and gasped slightly as well.

"Hiiiyaaa-" Seifer raised his blue weapon in the air, then froze, his eyes matching Pence's.

"Eh? Why did you…" Now it was Hayner's turn to stare. Standing close to them, a Struggle weapon in hand, was a girl around his age.

"Hello there. Do you mind if I train with one of you two?" She asked, her voice soft, yet soothing to the soul. She had long, light brown hair that went down to her waist, a dark, ocean blue eye that sparkled slightly, the left eye hidden under her bangs that hung over it. Her skin was slightly pale, showing that she rarely went outside. She was wearing a white vest that was unzipped, showing a gray, plain tank top. The pockets on the vest were on her chest, one on each side, having a small silver chain in an upside down ark on the middle of each one. She had white shorts that stopped above her knees and where slightly puffed out. She had black sandals that had a fake white flower on each, them sitting right on top of the space in between her big toes. The only pieces of jewelry she had was two silver bangles around each wrist and ankle.

"Uh…" Hanyer started before being pushed out of the way by Seifer.

"Sure thing, babe." Seifer said, smirking at the new girl. She completely ignored him and went over to Hayner, whom had fallen to the ground when he was pushed over by Seifer.

"Are you o.k.?" She asked Hayner, kneeling next to him and holding out her free hand.

Hayner blushed slightly as he took her hand, saying, "Yeah, thanks." He pulled him self off the ground with the girls help and brushed him self off. The girl then whirled around and pointed at Seifer with the Struggle weapon in her right hand.

"That was incredible rude! Knocking some one over for no reason is no way to act!" She scolded him. Seifer felt his eye brow twitch slightly and growled. No one, not even a girl, would get away with scolding him as if he was nothing but a little kid.

"Why you little wench!" He said, the swung at her unexpectedly to everyone watching. Oltte, Pence and Hayner were about to let out calls of distaste to Seifer, but they were all surprised as the girl blocked the attack. Soon, a heated Struggle broke out between them. Seifer attacked again from above and the brown haired girl simply dodged it. He then smirked, and with an unseen surprise strike, he kicked at her left side. She jumped up before the attack was able to connect with her. Seifer stood there in disbelief as she landed back on the ground. "There was no way you could have seen that!" Seifer said, pointing at her.

"Your right, but then again, I didn't see it. I _heard_ it coming." The girl said, smirking. Knowing she was skilled beyond him, he lowered his head and walked away.

"Wow! That was amazing! Only one person was able to beat Seifer!" Hayner said, a big grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Pence said.

"You really showed him that girls can kick butt!" Oltte cheered.

"Thank you." The new girl said, shyly looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. "But really, it was nothing. He gave up."

"Whatever, but it takes a lot to get Seifer to give up!" Hayner said. "By the way, I am Hayner."

"I'm Pence." Pence said, grinning.

"And I am Oltte." Oltte said kindly.

"My name is Korei, and it is very nice to meet all of you." The girl said, bowing slightly.

**-With Riku, Sora and Kairi-**

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked, lazily staring out the widow of the Gummi Ship.

"For the last time, NO!" Riku yelled. He was annoyed with Sora because he had been asking 'Are we there yet' for the last two hours. Who knew it would take this long? Well... it wasn't supposed to, but some how they managed to end up in space traffic. After another half an hour, Twilight Town was in sight. "Finally!" Riku sighed in relief. He then got this weird feeling, itsuddenly changing into afeeling extreme excitement about landing. Almost as if he was going to find something important there.

"Riku, look out!" Kairi practically screamed, pointing at a rather large asteroid.

"Whoa!" Riku cried out, sharply turning to avoid it. With a sharp jerk, the Gummi ship turned and they managed to dodge the large space rock.

"That is something Sora would have done Riku. Are you feeling o.k.?" Kairi asked, looking over at him worriedly.

"Yeah, that is something I- Hey! Kairi!" Sora yelled, then started to chase her around the ship. Riku shook his head at they're immature actions and looked straight ahead.

'What is wrong with me? Ever since that dream of Korei, I have been acting different.' He thought, and with that in his head, he went to land the ship.


	3. Chapter Two: Evil Bungee Cords

**Evil Bungee Cords**

"Come on guys! Let's go to the Usual Spot!" Sora said, starting to run in that direction, Kairi following.

"Well… actually I want to look around alone for a while." Riku said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. This caused Sora to suddenly stop, Kairi crashing into him and they fell to the ground together.

After getting out from the Kairi and cement Sandwich, Sora asked, "Why do you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it. That is o.k, isn't it?" Riku replied, slightly glaring at Sora.

Sora twitched slightly from the glare and quickly said, "Yeah! Totally alright! Kairi and I will be hanging out with Hayner, Pence and Oltte. See ya later Riku!" And with that, he grabbed on to Kairi, who just got up off the ground and dragged her with him.

Riku shook his head, asking himself, "How did I end up with a weird friend like that?" But it was in a playful tone, so he didn't really mean it. That was when a sudden screaming noise caught his attention.

"Don't do it! You'll get your self killed!" A female's voice screamed.

"Don't jump! You might not make it!" A male's voice yelled out after the girl's. With a sudden pang of fear from the unknown, he ran to where the noise was coming from and came across a clock tower… that had four kids standing on it. He squinted to see the people, but failed to get a good visual. But from what he could see, the one in white was going to jump.

**-With Pence, Hayner, Oltte and Korei-**

"Your nuts! Don't jump!" Pence cried to Korei, was looking down the edge of the clock tower.

"Hayner, you try saying something to her!" Oltte said to the dark blonde haired boy, who was just staring at Korei.

"Eh? Oh… yeah.. um… You can do it! You'll be perfectly fine!" Hayner called out, then got slapped in the back of the head by Oltte. "Ow! What? She needs SOME positive reinforcement!"

"Grr! This is your entire fault Hayner! You are the one who asked her what the one thing she always wanted to do that she couldn't do inside was!" Oltte yelled.

"Okay! Here I go!" Korei said, and before anyone could stop her, she jumped off the clock tower and plummeted toward the ground. Every one then screamed.

**-With Sora and Kairi-**

"That's weird… no one was there…" Kairi said, walking out of the Usual Spot.

"I know… wait." Sora said, suddenly stopping. He heard Oltte, Hayner and Pence all screaming. "That's them! We got to hurry Kairi!" Both of them then bolted off into the direction of the screams.

**-With Riku-**

Riku's eyes widened as the person in white jumped off the tower. He ran toward the falling person and when he was about to catch them, they suddenly shot back up into the air, causing him to collide head first into the clock tower and fall back on his butt. "What the heck?" Riku groaned, rubbing his head where it crashed into the building. He looked up to see the person in white high in the sky… with a bungee cord tied to both feet. He stared as they started to drop back down. Since his mind was slightly scrambled from the impact, he didn't realize what was going to happen until it was too late. "Oh, crap." He said, and tried to get out of the way, but failed. Both of they're heads suddenly crashed together, causing Riku to fall over on the ground face first and the person to weakly spring back up and grab on to the edge of the tower ledge they jumped from. Riku laid there, unable to move from two consecutive head injuries. He swore he could see stars floating around his slightly crossed eyes.

"Riku? Riku are you o.k?" Sora's voice called out. Riku looked up as he saw Sora running toward him.

"Since when have there been two of you?" Riku asked dully, his vision messing up on him.

"What? There is only one of me! You must of hit your head…"

"Twice in a row." Riku interrupted. "Once by trying to catch a bungee jumper and the other when failing to get out of they're way." He then passed out, to dizzy to focus on anything else. Sora stared in disbelief at his friend then looked up to see Hayner and the others crowding around some one in white.

**-Back with Korei-**

"Ow! That hurt!" Korei whimpered, rubbing her head where she knocked into some one.

"That was so funny! You should have seen the guy down there! He tried to catch you, then crashed into the building then got his head knocked against yours!" Hayner said laughing. Oltte glared at him and slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Oltte yelled. "Can't you see that Korei got hurt too?"

"Well… yeah but… it was still funny." Hayner grumbled.

"Hey! Hayner, Oltte, Pence! What just happened?" A boy's voice called up to them. Everyone looked over the ledge and saw a boy with spiky brown hair with a girl with reddish brown hair.

'He seems so familiar.' Korei thought, then leaned over a bit more.

"Oh, hey Sora! Our new friend, Korei, decided to be a bungee jumper!" Hayner called back. Every thing went silent, until…

"Oh my god! Sora!" Korei squealed, then jumped down the tower, forgetting about the bungee cord. Sora was about to catch her until they're heads cracked together as well. Having his key blade out since he thought Hayner and the others where in danger, his arm flung out and cut the bungee cord, causing Korei to land on top of him. "Ugh… so we all agree. Bungee cords are evil."

"Uh huh…" Sora groaned, shoving Korei off him. "I bet Riku thinks so too… if he wasn't knocked out." Korei looked at Riku and laughed.

"Oops. Oh well, hurt, knocked out or whatever…" Korei hugged Sora happily. "I am sooo happy to see you guys again! It has been, what, ten years since we last saw each other?"

"Yeah! And you have been hiding out here in Twilight Town all along! Man, Riku is going to freak out when he sees you again!" Sora said.

"Hey! Are not going to introduce me?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Yeah, Korei. This is my and Riku's other friend, Kairi." Sora said, standing up. Korei stood up and bowed to Kairi.

"I am Korei. Nice to meet you." Korei said, reaching out a hand. Kairi took it and shook it.

"Likewise." Kairi said smiling sweetly.

"Hey Sora… what are we going to do about Riku?" Korei then asked, staring at Riku's body sprawled on the ground.

"Guess some one will have to carry him…" Sora said.

"Then you guys can drop him off at the Usual Spot." Hayner said, him, Oltte and Pence finally off the top of the building. Everyone then stared right at Sora.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora whined, putting his hands up like a shield. "Why do I have to do it?"

"If you don't I will tell Riku about the fish incident." Korei said, crossing her arms. Sora went pale as he remembered. He had caught a fish and wanted to show Riku and accidentally dropped it in his house and it made mess, Sora knocking things over and everything trying to chase the fish. After catching it he noticed the mess and ran out of the currently empty house and Riku, sadly got in trouble for the mess since he got back to the house before his parents.

"I-I can't believe you still remember that! Fine, I will carry Riku." Sora said sighing. He bent down and picked Riku up so the unconscious teen was against his back. He was grumbling "Blackmailer…" in the process. Every one walked to the Usual Spot and when they got there, Sora set Riku down on the couch that was there.

"Now lets go get some Ice Cream!" Oltte said. "It seems appropriate, since you just got back together with your old friends!"

"Yeah! Come on Korei!" Sora said, smiling over at her.

"I kind of want to stay here. In case Riku wakes up." Korei said. "It would be unfair to him, you know."

"She's right Sora. Let's go. We will bring you one back, Korei." Kairi said, before the group left, leaving Korei alone with Riku.

**- Five minutes later-**

Riku groaned slightly as he started to wake up again, his head slightly throbbing in pain. He sat up and opened his eyes. They came into focus and saw the person from earlier.

"Finally, you woke up Riku." Said the girl in white.

"Do I know you?" Riku said, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe, you out of all people, can't remember me." She said. Riku just sat there confused. "It's me Riku! It's Korei!"

"K-Korei?" Riku said in shock. In all of his daydreams about Korei, he never got close to how she really looked like. She was much lovelier then he expected her to be. With out another thought, he launched himself at Korei and soon had her in a tight hug, his sky blue eyes starting to sting with tears of happiness. "I-I thought I would never see you again… Korei…" He pulled back to look her in the face. Korei smirked at him and poked him in the nose.

"Look! Big bad Riku is going to cry!" She said, then chuckled. Riku smiled and let her go.

"Am not." He said, wiping the wet droplets at the corners of his eyes.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Hey! You're awake Riku! Good thing we decided to get an Ice Cream for you too!" Sora said as he came in with the others. He handed one to Korei, then Riku.

"Yay!" Korei said cheerfully and instantly started to eat it. Riku thanked Sora and took a few licks, looking at the scene before him. Sora, Hayner, and Korei where seeing who could eat there Ice Cream the fastest, and Kairi was talking to Oltte and Pence. He got a warm, happy feeling as he watched. He closed his eyes, taking another lick, thinking, _'This is perfect. All my friends together again are having a good time. Nothing can possibly ruin this moment. Nothing.'_


	4. Chapter Three: Broken Trust Edit

**A Mother's Betrayal **

"AH!! My head!" Sora suddenly groaned, flopping over on to his back. Every one was currently playing a game of Blackjack, and the brain freeze from the Ice cream eating contest was just kicking it. Every one laughed at Sora's dramatic scene, him saying his head was going to explode. "It's not funny! It really hurts!"

"Y-yes it is!" Korei said, laughing with the rest, her bent over her cards, holding her stomach.

"Sister?! You too? Fine! I forever spite you!" Sora yelled, pointing at Korei. Korei then stopped laughing and faked a sad face.

"How could you be so mean Brother?" She said, faking a sob. Hayner then jumped up on to his feet, pointing at Sora.

"How dare you make the fair maiden cry, fiend!" He yelled, pulling out his struggle weapon with his free hand. Riku felt a jolt of jealousy with some fear of competition, so he also jumped to his feet.

"What will the maiden's Judgment on this brute?" Riku asked, bowing slightly.

"Not you too Riku!" Sora cried out. Riku just replied to his friend with a weak smile.

"Hm… what do you think is a suitable punishment Lady Oltte and Lady Kairi?" Korei asked, smiling. Oltte giggled as Kairi smiled widely and scratched under her chin.

"How about we make him lose his head?" Kairi said, smiling evilly. Sora looked at Kairi in pure horror while Riku and Hayner tried not to laugh.

"Nah. To messy." Korei said, then all three girls looked at each other, getting the same idea.

"Run him out of town!!" They all said, pointing at Sora.

"As you wish, Ladies." Riku said, then as Sora scrambled to his feet, both him and Hayner chased him out of the Usual Spot, all three of them laughing.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Oltte said, then her and Pence ran out the door. Korei and Kairi ran after them, but as they ran out of the room, a ripping noise was heard.

"Aw, man! I ripped my shirt!" Kairi said, stopping to look at the hole that had formed in the side of it. A nail was poking out of the door way, more then likely the cause of the newly formed hole.

"That sucks… oh! Wait, we can go to my place! My mom can fix that up and you can borrow one of my shirts until it is fixed." Korei said after inspecting the hole in Kairi's shirt.

Kairi smiled and said, "You're the best Korei! No wonder Sora and Riku are so happy you are back." Korei just smiled back and grabbed on to one of Kairi's hands.

"Follow me!" She said and they soon ran up the hill, past the town garage. They stopped at a house that had a white door. Korei opened it saying, "Mom! I am back and I brought a friend. She ripped her shirt, so could you fix it?"

"Uh… Sure honey! But can you help me in the kitchen real fast?" An elder female's voice asked from a room close by.

"Sure!" Korei said cheerfully. She turned to Kairi and said, "Go ahead and take a seat. It shouldn't take too long." She then skipped toward the kitchen.

"Alright." Kairi called after her and sat down on the soft, lavender couch. The room was beautifully decorated in white and different shades of purple. The seats were all the same colors and the table was made of white marble along with the frame of the fire place. The carpet was white and the walls were a plum color. There were many pictures that had a white wooden frame that had a few pictures of Korei and of another lady with long black hair that was slightly graying and kind violet eyes. "Wow… this place is so beautiful." Kairi said, unaware what was going on in the kitchen.

**-Meanwhile-**

"What did you need help… with…" Korei started, then froze, feeling as if ice was running through her veins as her face went pale, her dark blue eyes widening. Sitting in a chair next to the dinning table, was the man from her past. The man whom had cut her eye and took her from her home. The man in the black cloak. "H-how did you find me!?" She demanded, taking one step back. The man chuckled and looked at her.

"You think so little of me. I knew where you where all along. I was just waiting until the right time." He said, his voice deep and slightly raspy. "I know what you have been doing ever since you ran away."

"B-but how?" She stuttered, looking at his eyes that were hidden from the shadow of his hood.

"How indeed. Why don't you tell her, Lillian." He purred, turning his head to a woman with black, graying hair and violet eyes.

"Mom!? H-how could you! I thought you loved me like a daughter!" Korei cried out, feeling her eyes sting with tears of sadness.

"I do honey… but he threatened my life if I didn't watch over you with out telling you. I am so sorry honey." Lillian said, looking down at her feet in shame. The man stood up and before he could advance toward Korei, she had already ran out of the kitchen.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." He said, then ran after her, his long katana drawn.

**-With Kairi-**

Kairi stood in surprise as she saw Korei run from the kitchen. "Korei, what…" She didn't have the chance to continue, for Korei had grabbed on to her arm and ran out of the house with her. Kairi noticed the tears streaming down her face. "What happened!?" Kairi asked in shock.

"M-my mom… she sold me out!" She replied then turned her head as the man ran toward her. "Kairi, go get Sora and Riku, quick!" She said, pushing her different direction as she ran to the left. Kairi nodded and ran toward where the others had gone.

'_Please be o.k. Korei!' _Kairi prayed in her mind as she ran, catching a glimpse of the hooded man.

**-With Riku and the others-**

Every one was sprawled out on the floor, too tired to run anymore, laughing. "That… was so much fun!" Sora said, holding his stomach.

"Yeah! That was great!" Hayner said, starting to calm down. Riku managed to sit up and then looked at his fallen comrades. Pence was a few feet away from the group, Sora was close to him and Hayner and Oltte was a little past Pence.

"Hey… where is Kairi and Korei?" He asked, confusing filling his sky blue eyes.

"RIKU! SORA!!" Kairi called; fear easy to spot in her voice as she came into view.

"Kairi? What's wrong!?" Sora asked, suddenly getting to his feet with renewed energy.

"Some man in a black cloak is chasing Korei!" She said, panting slightly. Riku felt his blood freeze in his veins and his heart stop.

"Where did they go?" Riku asked, getting to his feet as well. Too tired to talk, Kairi pointed in the direction she came from. Without another word, Riku ran down the street as fast as he could. _'Not again! I will not let her get hurt again! Korei, please, don't get caught!' _Riku thought, his heart racing, more from fear then him running.

**-With Korei- **

Korei was breathing heavily as she climbed up a fire escape, soon getting on to a roof of a tall building, thinking she had lost him. Her legs were shaking as she begged him not to find her. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. The hooded man climbed on to the roof, redrawing his sword. "Come on back and I won't hurt you." He said, motioning for her to come over.

"No! I will never go back with you!" Korei said, backing away. She then looked behind her as her foot didn't find anything. She was at the edge of the building, looking down. She knew the man was approaching. "Never…" She said then stepped off the edge, much to the hooded man's surprise. She closed her eyes as she fell, hearing some one call out her name. But instead of hitting the ground, she felt like she was floating before she suddenly felt something scratch her arms and legs before passing out.

**-Riku's Point of View-**

Finally Riku saw Korei and the hooded man on top of a building, Korei walking back until she was at the edge. Frozen by fear, Riku stood there, his heart still racing. Time seemed to stop for a second when Korei stepped of the side of the building. "KOREI!!" Riku screamed, then ran toward her. He skidded to a halt as a bright white light surrounded Korei before she hit the ground. He shielded his eyes until the light faded. He saw nothing. "Korei!?" He called, then looked at the building. The hooded man was no longer there as well. Riku fell to his knees as he looked at the ground. He had lost his crush again. _'At least he didn't get her this time. Korei… I promise I will find you!' _ He thought, though his heart ached. He then felt pain on his right hand. He looked down and saw the ground was cracked and there was a thick stream of blood coming from his cut open knuckles. He didn't realize it, but he had punched the ground while he was lost in thought. He sighed as he stood up, hearing the others calls behind him.

**-????-**

As Korei laid scratched up on the ground, dirt all over her light colored clothing, three pairs of foot steps came over to her. A foot nudged her and a deep voice said, "Brother, do you think she will be useful to us?"

"Maybe, she is older and the other children would most likely follower her." A younger, almost sarcastic voice said, black gloved hands reaching down, picking her up.

"What if she isn't affected?" Another voice said, seeming less caring then the other two.

"Then we will just use her as bait so Big brother will tell us where Mother is." The younger voice said.

The three foot steps walked away, the sound of motorcycles starting filling the air as the three people with Korei drove away.


	5. EDIT!

I am completely editing this chapter and the end of the last one.  
I don't like this chapter, so it is getting the boot.

But I think you might be able to guess what is coming instead. :3


End file.
